Cuando el amor se ¿Acaba?
by Karolina Phantom
Summary: Han pasado 6 años desde la ultima vez que se vieron, y ahora ambos estan comprometidos, dispuestos a empezar una nueva vida.Pero ¿Que pasa cuando el pasado regresa dispuesto a que recuerdes ese amor olvidado?ONESHOT.Inspirada en la canción de Allison:Aqui


Otro fic, ya se, ya se, pero tengo mucho tiempo libre, y les prometo subir pronto el final de mi otra historia, pero espero y les guste este, acepto comentarios de todo: positivos y negativos, espero leerlos pronto.

ENJOY

P.D

Creo que me excedi un poco con la inspiración, así que esta un pokito largo :$

* * *

_**Cuando el amor se ¿Acaba?**_

_**By Karolina Phantom**_

Sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que juraría que en cualquier momento le explotaría, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y su mirada evitaba la de ella constantemente.

Era más que aparente que estaba nervioso.

-Daniel ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto una joven morena de ojos verde esmeralda-Te veo extraño desde que entramos al restaurante.

-Si, yo, estoy bien, no te preocupes Val-contesto un joven de ojos azules-¿Por qué piensas que no lo estoy?

-Por que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me estas mintiendo.

Valerie le dedico una sonrisa y luego le miro dulcemente.

-Anda, dime ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan nervioso?

Esa mirada lo derretía. Daniel dio un suspiro esperando que con este su temor se fuera como el aire que acababa de exhalar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que… -Daniel pareció buscar en su bolsillo, luego saco una pequeña caja negra, se levanto de la silla para posteriormente hincarse frente a Valerie. Ella solo le sonrió dulcemente-Val, llevamos 3 años juntos y yo siento que esto es para siempre-luego abrió la caja dejando ver una anillo de oro con un diamante en medio y tomo su mano izquierda-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-¡Oh, Daniel!-dijo la chica soltando un par de lagrimas-¡Creí que nunca me lo pedirías!

-Debo tomar eso como un si-dijo Daniel sonriendo.

-¡Si!-dijo Val mientras Daniel le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo dela joven-¡Te amo!-luego lo beso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Ya fijaron fecha?-preguntó un joven moreno de ojos verdes mientras movía la cuchara dentro de su taza de café.

-No, todavía faltan muchos detalles, pero dentro de una semana será la cena de presentación-contesto Daniel-Tenemos todo planeado a un año

-¿No es mucho tiempo?

-En realidad creo que esta bien-luego dio un sorbo de su café

-¿Y cuando le dirás que eres mitad fantasmas?

Daniel se atragantó ligeramente con su café.

-En eso estoy…

-Viejo, en el noviazgo era una cosa, podrías tener las cosas bajo control, pero ahora, bueno ahora se van a casar, van a pasar toda su vida juntos ¿No crees que es justo que lo sepa?

-Si, lo se, lo se, solo estoy esperando el momento justo

-¿Y cuando será?¿Cuándo tengan su primer hijo?

Daniel solo le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Como quieras viejo, pero yo que tu le diría pronto.

-Si, si… Y ¿Como van las cosas con Rosemary?-dijo desviando el tema de la conversación.

-Bien-contesto Tucker resignado a que su amigo no le seguiría la conversación anterior-La llevare a cenar mañana por la noche por nuestro 2do aniversario

-Me alegro por ti Tucker

-Eh, Dan ¿No has revisado tu correo electrónico?

-No ¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad? Bueno, supongo que si no te lo digo yo te vas a enterar de todos modos

-¿De que hablas?

Tucker dio un suspiro, y luego medito un poco, mientras escogía cuidadosamente las palabras correctas.

-Sam esta en la ciudad

Daniel solo escupió el café que acababa de tomar.

-¿Qué? Pero… Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Por eso te pregunte si revisaste tu correo últimamente, nos envío un e-mail a los dos hace una semana.

Daniel solo guardó silencio, recordando…

**.·.Flash Back.·.**

_-No te preocupes Sam, te escribiremos todos los días ¿Verdad Tucker?__-dijo Danny al momento que le daba un codazo en las costillas a su moreno amigo._

_-Si, además no cualquiera estudia Arte en Europa-dijo Tucker_

_-Lo se, pero una__ parte de mi no quiero ir-dijo Sam con una mirada triste._

_-No nos distanciaremos-dijo Danny-Te lo prometo, además vendrás cada verano y Navidad ¿Cierto?_

_-Si-dijo ella rápidamente-Lo prometo_

_-Además__-dijo Tucker-Que piensas que pasara ¿Qué te olvidemos?_

_-Eso es estúpido Tucker-dijo Danny-Somos amigos, jamás haríamos eso_

_-Danny tiene razón-dijo Sam._

_-Yo solo decía-dijo el moreno defendiéndose-Pero si se van a poner en mi contra..._

_Los tres chicos se miraron un segundo y luego se soltaron a reír._

_-En serio-dijo Sam embozando una pequeña sonrisa-Extrañare esto…_

_-Recuerda que el tiempo se va volando-dijo Danny-Así que cuando menos lo esperes ya estará aquí en vacaciones._

_Un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos violetas._

_-Gracias chicos-dijo mientras les daba u__n último abrazo. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba la aeromoza-¡Escribiré todos los días, lo prometo!-dijo mientras agitaba su mano._

_La chica les hecho un último vistazo antes de darle su boleto a la aeromoza y abordar el avión._

_Danny sentía que su corazón se iba con ella, pero la iba a esperar, por toda la eternidad si era necesario._

**.·.End Flash Back.·.**

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-dijo Tucker interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Si, es solo que… Recordé unas cosas

En cierta forma había roto su promesa, pero ella los había olvidado también.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos sin verla?¿Cinco… Seis años?-preguntó Daniel.

-Seis años-respondió Tucker.

-Es mucho tiempo

-Viejo ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si, es solo que… Los recuerdos y… Acabo de recordar que quede de verme con Val más tarde ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Esta bien-dijo Tucker.

Daniel dejo el dinero justo de su café sobre la mesa y luego salió de ahí tomando rumbo a su departamento.

Todo un mar de recuerdos comenzó a invadirlo.

Es cierto que el se había prometido a si mismo que la esperaría y así lo había hecho, y es que a pesar de que ella había dicho que los visitaría cada Navidad y verano, nunca había ido, y eso era lo que más le había dolido a Daniel. El hecho de comunicarse solo por e-mail le resultaba difícil, y poco a poco la comunicación se había cortado, los primeros meses le había escrito todos los días y hablaban en línea, después de eso comenzó a escribirle cada tercer día y hablar en línea los fines de semana, y cuando ella ya llevaba dos años en Europa la comunicación había pasado a ser de extensas cartas a solo cartas cadena mensuales y una que otra carta que dijera _"Hola, estoy bien, que bueno que tu también lo estés, hablamos luego"_, hasta que finalmente, dejo de escribirle por completo. Además el siempre había pensando que ella jamás regresaría, el día que la había visto subir a ese avión creyó que iba a ser el último.

Se había equivocado.

Pero no había marcha atrás, además ella también estaba comprometida.

Sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estomago cuando pensó en aquello. Comprometida. Pronto, igual que él, sería alguien que formaría una familia… Y no sería con él.

¿Y por que le importaba eso? Se suponía que ella ya formaba parte de su pasado, y ella tenía la culpa de eso, los había olvidado, había prometido visitarlos, escribirles, no olvidarlos y había roto su promesa… Daniel solo apretó con fuerza sus puños. Eso era lo que más odiaba, recordar como su amiga los había olvidado, como había roto su promesa y con ello su corazón.

De repente se detuvo y ante su asombro noto que se encontraba frente a la mansión de su amiga, sus pies lo había llevado inconscientemente [aunque dedujo que fue más conscientemente hasta ese lugar.

Se acercó a la puerta y levanto su mano para tocar el timbre, su mano temblaba.

"_Vamos, hazlo"_ pensó.

Pero no lo hizo, simplemente se resigno y luego se dio media vuelta para emprender de nuevo el camino a su departamento cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Danny?

La voz de una chica hizo que Daniel se detuviera en seco y girara de nuevo para encontrarse con una Sam totalmente diferente.

El cambio era notorio. Él aun la recordaba con el cabello corto y delgada, pero ahora tenía el cabello largo y si figura se había acentuado, era muy bonita, hermosa según la definición de Daniel.

-¿Sam?

-¡Oh, Danny!-dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo-¡Viniste!

-Yo…-Daniel se quedo paralizado, después de un segundo reacciono y la abrazó-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien ¿Y tu? Wow, mírate, creciste-dijo mientras se separaba y lo analizaba detenidamente.

La joven le hablaba como si no hubieran pasado un solo día sin verse, como antes.

-¿Qué esperabas?¿Que me quedara igual?-dijo Daniel con cierto tono de reproche.

-No, pero, bueno, estas tan… Cambiado…

-Bueno, tu no te quedaste atrás

-Basta-dijo ella sonrojándose un poco-No cambie mucho, oye ¿Te apetece un café?

-Si, supongo que estaría bien, hay una cafetería…

-No. Ven, yo preparare el café.

Daniel entró a la casa, aun seguía tal y como la recordaba, luego siguió a Sam hasta la cocina.

-Siéntate, estará en un momento-dijo mientras colocaba la tetera en la estufa-Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo están las cosas? Quiero decir, no me respondiste mis correos en mucho tiempo-luego se quedo pensando-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no respondiste mis correos últimamente?

-No tenía tiempo, de hecho tengo mucho sin revisar mi correo-dijo tratando de no mirarla.

Mentía y lo sabía. Y si ella lo miraba, se daría cuenta. Ya antes le era difícil responder sus correos, pero ahora desde que se había enterado hacía un par de meses que ella estaba comprometida había ignorado todos sus correos, terminando siempre en la basura.

-Bueno…-dijo Sam no muy convencida, luego comenzó a jugar con sus manos-Y… ¿Cómo esta Valerie?

-Bien, ella esta bien-dijo Daniel un poco nervioso, había tocado un tema del que no quería hablar-Nosotros… Estamos comprometidos…

-Oh… -dijo Sam en un tono un poco ¿Triste? -Que bien, me alegro por ti…

-Tu también estas comprometida ¿No es así?

-Si-dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa-Se llama Matt, lo conocí en la Universidad, tenemos muchas cosas en común…

-Que bien…-dijo Daniel algo molesto-También me alegro por ti…

El silencio incomodo se hizo presente, mientras que el único sonido que los acompañaba era el de la tetera que parecía comenzaba a hervir.

-Danny…

-No me llames así por favor-dijo con cierto rencor en la voz, la verdad es que le encantaba escucharla pronunciar su nombre, ese nombre, pero eso ya formaba parte de su pasado, así como ella-Nadie lo hace ya…

-Yo… suspiro Entiendo…

-Sam, recordé que tengo cosas que hacer ¿Me disculpas?

-Pero…

-Dejemos el café para otra ocasión ¿Si?

Daniel solo la miró un momento, los ojos de su amiga denotaban tristeza, no era la manera en que el quería terminar con su amiga, pero todo aquello le resultaba difícil, raro y remotamente doloroso.

-Esta bien…

Daniel se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de ahí, cuando se acercó a la puerta y alguien más la abrió.

-Sammy, cariño, ya…

Daniel se quedo paralizado frente a un joven de no más unos 25 años, era alto, de piel blanco y cabello negro, además de ser delgado y tenía ojos verdes.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-dijo el joven olvidando su cortesía.

-Yo…

-¡Matt!-dijo Sam saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a él recibiéndolo con un beso en los labios. Daniel solo cruzó los brazos aparentemente molesto-Cariño, no te esperaba hasta más tarde

¿Cariño?¿Desde cuando Sam le decía a alguien cariño?

-Lo se, es solo que acabe más pronto de lo que pensé-luego, miro con desagrado a Daniel-¿Quién es él cerecita?-dijo volviendo a su tono meloso de voz.

Sam, solo forzó una sonrisa.

-Matt, te he dicho que no me llames así, sabes que no me gusta.

-No puedo evitarlo

Daniel solo miraba aquella escena con desagrado. Definitivamente aquella no era su amiga, al menos no la que había conocido. Jamás había permitido que nadie la llamara Sammy o cerecita, pero ella parecía tan tranquila como si nada pasara.

-¿Me disculpan? Tengo que ir a vomitar-refunfuño Daniel entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Matt fingiendo importancia.

Definitivamente no se agradaban.

-Lo siento Dann… Daniel-dijo Sam corrigiéndose-El es Matt, Matt él es Daniel, mi amigo de quien te hable…

-Mucho gusto-dijo Matt extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío-dijo Daniel sin saludarle-Sam, nos vemos luego

Luego salió azotando la puerta de la casa.

-¡Es un pedante!-dijo Daniel mientras guardaba algunas cosas en una caja, más bien las lanzaba furioso.

-Pues a mi no me pareció-le respondió Tucker al momento que llegaba al cuarto de Daniel con una caja-Parece agradable

-¡Es un hipócrita! No se como Sam puede estar comprometida con él, quiero decir ella es inteligente, agradable, bonita… -se detuvo ante la mirada de burla de su amigo, luego reacciono ante las palabras que acaba de decir-Me refiero a que, ella esta muy cambiada también, no era así y… ¡Argh!¡Un tipo como ese no la merece!-dijo furioso mientras arrojaba la caja al suelo.

-¿Y por que te importa tanto?

-No es que me importe es solo que… Nunca lo hubiera creído de Sam, casarse con un tipo como él…

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?-dijo Tucker señalando la puerta.

Daniel giro para encontrarse con la mirada de confusión de su amiga.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó.

-Yo… Iré a la cocina a… A tomar agua-dijo Tucker mientras salía del cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Daniel tratando de que su voz sonara indiferente.

-Bueno, yo pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a saludarte-contesto olvidando su pregunta.

-Que bien-dijo Daniel con un tono frívolo-Pero ahora estoy ocupado

-Danny ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me llames así-dijo dejando caer un caja en la cama-Lo odio

-Lo siento, lo olvide-luego se acercó a su amigo-¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Acaso no parece que este bien?

-Francamente, no-luego embozo una pequeña sonrisa y una dulce mirada, una que solo le dedicaba a él-Vamos, no eres bueno mintiendo, te conozco.

-Aaahhh ¿Aun me conoces?

-Claro tontito ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Soy tu amiga.

-¿Aun lo eres? Creí que lo habías olvidado

-Ok, esto ya entro al terrero de lo que es muy raro ¿Qué te pasa?

Daniel solo se puse de pie y se dirigió a ella quedando frente a frente con una mirada enojada.

-¡Me pasa que desapareces durante seis años y ahora regresas pretendiendo que todo siga igual!

-¿Y por que no lo estaría?-dijo defendiéndose-¿Qué no se supone que eres mi amigo?

-¡¿Y ahora es cuando la recuerdas?!-replico subiendo su tono de voz-¡¿Qué paso durante todos estos veranos y Navidades?!¡Nunca viniste!

-¡¿De eso se trata?!-ahora ella también había subido su tono de voz-¡¿Crees que yo estaba muy feliz en otro continente sin verte?!¡¿Crees que no te extrañaba?!-luego su voz se quebró, pero ella continuo-¡Mis padres fueron a visitarme durante las vacaciones y no me dejaban venir acá!¡¿Crees que yo estaba feliz con eso?!¡¿No intentaste por un segundo ponerte en mi lugar?!

-Claro, excusas existen muchas

Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar aquello.

-No te entiendo, lo juro

-No lo intentes-dijo Daniel un poco más calmado, pero aun con esa adrenalina corriendo por sus venas-Para eso esta Matt ¿No es así?

-¡¿Y él que tiene que ver con todo esto?!

-Tu dímelo….

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?!-dijo Sam arrojando furiosa su bolso al suelo.

-¡YA TE LO DIJE¡ME OLVIDASTE!

-¡YO NUNCA TE OLVIDE!

-¡CLARO QUE LO HICISTE!-Daniel suspiro, trate de calmarse, pero sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho-Y ahora regresas tan cambiada… Y comprometida con ese idiota

-¡No le digas idiota!

-¡ES UN IDIOTA!¡Y TU UNA HIPOCRITA!

-¡¿HIPOCRITA?!

-¡No te hagas la inocente!¡Antes hubieras matado al tipo que te llamara _"Cerecita"_ o _"Sammy"!_

-¿Quieres hablar de hipocresía? Muy bien. Al menos Matt me conoce por completo, jamás tendré ese remordimiento de ocultarle una segunda vida o acaso Valerie ya sabe que eres mitad fantasma

Daniel se quedo callado, eso respondió por él.

-Y yo soy la hipócrita…

-De todos formas, cambiaste…

-¡POR AMOR A DIOS!¡MADURA YA DANNY!

-¡NO ME LLAMES DANNY!¡YA NO SOY UN NIÑO!

-¡PUES TE COMPORTAS COMO TAL!

Luego ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sam solo tomo su bolso del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Sabes algo, _Daniel_?-dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre-Jamás pensé que nuestra amistad terminara así, y realmente es estúpido que sea así…

Daniel solo miró la ventana.

-Todo tiene un principio… Y un final…

-Muy bien… Si así lo quieres…

Luego salió del cuarto.

-Cielos, eso fue algo extremo ¿No crees?-dijo Tucker entrando.

Daniel no le contesto, este solo estaba sentado en la cama, aun viendo hacia la ventana.

-¿Daniel?

-Es mejor así-contesto casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué?¿Estas diciendo que es mejor que ya no sean amigos?

-Si

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por que yo… suspiro… Estoy muy confundido

-¿De que hablas?

-Desde que supe que estaba en la ciudad me puse muy nervioso y yo… creo que…

-¿Y por que no se lo dijiste en vez de reclamarle por cosas tan absurdas?

-No puedo-confeso al fin-Estoy comprometido con Val… Además ya forma parte de mi pasado…

-¿De verdad lo piensas así?

-Si… suspiro… De verdad Tucker, mejor que sea así, empezaba a dudar…

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre Val, sobre si de verdad… De verdad la amo, quiero decir, antes estaba seguro de eso, pero ahora… No lo se…

-¿Daniel?

La voz de Valerie interrumpió la conversación de los chicos, ambos se pusieron de pie tan de golpe que Valerie se sobresalto un poco.

-Daniel… ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Yo, creo que mejor me voy-dijo Tucker-Nos vemos luego-Y salió de ahí.

Tucker salió del cuarto dejando a la pareja con un silencio tenso que los inundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Danny

-Yo… Vine a ayudarte con la mudanza y encontré la puerta abierta… Y yo…-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos verde esmeralda-Explícame por favor lo último…

-Valerie yo… -Daniel se acercó y trato de tomar sus manos, ella solo retrocedió.

-No Daniel, no me toques…

-Val yo… Lo lamento, no es lo que parece, te lo juro…

-Daniel, creí que iba a poder con esto, pero no…

-¿De que hablas?

-Se que tienes un secreto, no quieres decirle y no entiendo por que, creí que podría soportarlo pero no puedo, no puedo casarme contigo si no confías en mi…

-Pero, no se de que secretos hablas-dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

-Por favor Daniel, siempre te ibas de repente y a veces parecías simplemente desaparecer ¿Crees que no lo notaba?

Daniel solo guardo silencio.

-Entiendo-dijo entre sollozos.

-Valerie, perdóname, yo no… Yo no quise…

De nuevo había intentado acercarse, pero ella tomo el anillo y lo puso en la mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-No Daniel, no… Solo… Olvidemos que esto paso…

Luego salió corriendo del departamento.

Daniel se hecho en la cama sin ganas de levantarse.

-Soy un idiota-se dijo a si mismo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer contra su ventana y solo movió la cabeza un poco para observar como las gruesas gotas resbalaban sobre el vidrio.

No quiso saber más, había sido demasiado para un día, simplemente cerro los ojos con la esperanza de no despertar hasta el día siguiente.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc…_

Daniel abrió los ojos ante el ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta. Los cerro de nuevo sin ganas de abrirle a nadie.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc…_

Sin más remedio observó el reloj y noto que eran las 11pm, se había dormido 3 horas. Miro hacia la ventana y aun llovia, solo que ahora parecía no querer parar nunca.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc…_

De nuevo la puerta, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

-Hola… -dijo una joven de ojos violetas completamente empapada.

El enojo de Daniel junto con la discusión que había tenido con su amiga horas antes se habían esfumado al verla frente a su puerta totalmente mojada y tiritando de frio.

_Estas aquí _

_Parada sin decirme que esta por mi_

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno yo…

-Pasa, te vas a resfriar

Sam paso y Daniel fue a su baño por unas toallas.

-Toma-dijo dándole una toalla-Con esto podrás secarte

-Gracias

-Aun no me has dicho que haces aquí

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo…

_Y quieres que lo nuestro nunca se acabe_

_Pero no lo dices_

Daniel la miró un momento, estaba muy nerviosa y para que se encontrara frente a su puerta totalmente empapada debería ser algo importante.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente?-dijo Daniel tratando de que el ambiente se aligerara un poco.

-Yo… Este… Si no es mucha molestia

-Para nada

Luego fue hasta la cocina, Sam lo siguió.

-Lamento que la calefacción no funcione-dijo mientras colocaba leche en un vaso y lo metió en el microondas-Si quieres puedes cambiarte en el baño. Hay uno en mi cuarto, puedes tomar ropa de la que tengo en el closet, no tengo mucha ya que la mayoría esta en cajas

-Gracias-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Daniel solo sonrió mientras ella salía de la cocina, al cabo de 10 minutos Sam entro de nuevo en la cocina, esta vez con una pans y una chamarra negras.

-Gracias por la ropa-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa que había en la cocina-No es mi talla, pero igual sirve, deje la mía secándose en tu baño.

-Esta bien-dijo Daniel mientras colocaba una taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella-Aquí tienes

-Gracias

-¿Ya me dirás por que estabas frente a mi puerta y empapada?

-Aaahhh, eso-dijo girando su taza-Bueno yo… Discutí con Matt…

-Oh…-dijo con desanimo-¿Y por que discutieron?

-…Por ti…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Disculpa?

-Por… Por nada-dijo rápidamente-Olvídalo, son tonterías… Solo, quisiera pedirte un favor

-¿Cuál es?

-Que si me dejas quedarme solo esta noche

-No hay problema-dijo sonriendo.

Hubo un silencio que solo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por las gotas de lluvia que se escuchaban caer afuera.

-Sam yo… Yo lamento mucho, lo que dije antes, yo… No quise decir nada de lo que dije…

-No importa… Yo también lo siento Daniel…

-Supongo que tienes sueño, te preparare la cama

-Te ayudo

Ambos fueron al cuarto y una vez ahí Daniel preparo la cama.

-Ya esta

-De nuevo, Gracias

-Yo me acostare en el sillón

-No tienes que hacerlo, aquí cabemos los dos

-No, quiero que descanses

-Sin excusas-dijo haciéndose un poco a un lado-Vamos, recuéstate

Daniel se recostó junto a ella, mientras ella solo giro dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches-contesto.

Daniel observo que Sam temblaba un poco.

-¿Tienes frio?

-Un poco

Daniel se acercó a ella abrazándola.

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_Acostado y con mis manos aferrado a ti_

_Pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya_

_A separar de ti…._

-No era necesario el abrazo-dijo Sam.

-Lo se-dijo Daniel agradecido que no lo viera sonrojarse-Pero las colchas ya las empaque... Pero si te desagrada…

- No-dijo mientras giraba para darle la cara de nuevo-Esta bien

Daniel comenzó a acariciar el cabello suelto de Sam, mientras con el suave contacto hizo que ella cerrara los ojos.

-Sam…

-¿Uhm?

-¿Por qué discutiste con Matt?

La chica abrió los ojos para mirarle un momento.

-Por ti

-¿Por qué, exactamente?

-Por que… A Matt no le pareció que viniera a visitarte y yo…

Sam bajo la mirada. Daniel la tomo dulcemente por la barbilla. Sus miradas se cruzaron en un instante que parecía eterno.

_Por que te amo_

_No sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti_

_Noches en vela desde que te fuiste_

_Y ahora esta aquí_

_Y yo pensando en que te amo…_

-Yo… Tu tenias razón…

-¿De que hablas?

-No era yo… Quiero decir, no se como pude estar con él…

_Yo se que_

_Hiciste tantas cosas cuando estaba él_

_Y no supo apreciarte pues no supo ser_

_Lo que ti quieres…_

-De verdad, no se como pude pasar todo este tiempo con él… Creo que en el fondo nunca me agrado, y el hecho de que me llamara _"Cerecita"_ me hacia enfadar realmente…

Daniel solo sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Yo… Tengo que confesarte algo…

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_Acostado y con mis manos aferrado a ti_

_Pidiéndole al destino que nunca me vaya_

_A separar de ti…_

La joven lo interrogo con la mirada.

-Sam yo… Debí decírtelo antes de que te fueras, pero, no pude, y después creí que no volverías jamás y yo…

Sam lo había interrumpido al momento en que posaba su mano sobre el rostro del joven, este solo se fue acercándose a ella como si un imán lo atrajera.

Finalmente se besaron, sintiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo irradiaba de alegría ante aquel momento.

_Por que te amo_

_No sabes todo lo que yo sufrí por ti_

_Noches en vela desde que te fuiste_

_Y ahora estas aquí_

_Y yo pensando en que te amo…_

Sam se separo de golpe y se puso de pie alejándose de Daniel.

-Daniel, no… No podemos… Tu… y yo… No…

-Sam, no hagas esto-dijo poniéndose de pie también y acercándose a ella, pero ella retrocedió aun más.

-Lo siento Daniel, tengo que irme…

Luego salió corriendo del departamento, Daniel fue tras ella.

Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros, cuando se vio la silueta de una joven salir de un edificio de departamentos, luego un joven salió tras ella y la detuvo a solo unas cuantos metros del lugar.

-Sam, no te puedes ir-dijo Daniel mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Daniel no, ya te lo dije, no podemos…

La lluvia los cubrió de pies a cabeza, pero a ninguno de los dos les importo.

-Daniel, no lo hagas…

Daniel sonrió mientras se acercaba cada vez más para besarla.

-Sam… Te amo y creo que eso es lo que cuenta…

-También te amo Daniel…

-Llámame Danny-dijo con una sonrisa-Se oye mejor cuando tu lo dices…

Fue entonces cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo a pesar de la lluvia que los empapaba, su aliento a pesar el aire frio que los rodeaba, la beso al fin sin importar que les esperaba mañana o las consecuencias que eso tendría, simplemente ahora eran uno y valía más disfrutar ese momento…

**FIN**


End file.
